Question: Solve for $p$, $ \dfrac{2}{4p - 5} = -\dfrac{5p + 3}{4p - 5} + \dfrac{9}{4p - 5} $
Answer: If we multiply both sides of the equation by $4p - 5$ , we get: $ 2 = -5p - 3 + 9$ $ 2 = -5p + 6$ $ -4 = -5p $ $ p = \dfrac{4}{5}$